Operation Orphans
by sammysimpson26
Summary: What if the girls grew up a lot differently than they were meant to? The girls are orphans with no living relative, until Sam finds her dad by accident and they find out that their world is a twisted, and messed up version of the one they're supposed to live in. How did it happen, and more importantly, how will they get back? AU


**So, I was looking for a specific episode that I couldn't remember the name of, so of course I googled it when I found a thing that described Sam like an older sister and then I sorta got this idea, so I'm trying it out. The girls' ages are changed to fit the story line better;Alex is 8 Clover is 10 and Sam is 12. Hope that doesn't bother anyone. Please let me know what you guys think, I'm still new to the TS section.**

* * *

><p>The streets of Beverly Hills were silent on the southern part of town, as it usually was. The stars shone brightly, and the moon shined overhead, illuminating the streets just enough for a figure to see as they lurked about undetected. It was a little girl around the age of eight with brown eyes and black hair. She was covered in dirt and dressed in torn, ratty clothing. She wasn't alone either. Beside her was a girl only a couple years older. She had golden blond hair that matched her baby blue eyes; she too was covered in filth and dressed in the not-so-latest clothing.<p>

The two kids peered out from behind a bush watching their target make it's way down the street. They kept their breathing steady and their footing light as they slowly stalked the moving figure. Their eyes were focused as they waited another moment before preparing to pounce, and they would have if they had not been stopped.

A hand grabbed at the back of both girls' shirts and pulled them back so they couldn't get any closer to the poor alley cat that was scavenging about for any scrawny mice or rotting food.

"Aww we almost had him!" The youngest girl whined crossing her arms over her chest to pout. The slightly older kid had more of a sense to look ashamed as she looked up to the face of their older sister.

"Too bad. Alex, you should know better than to be messing around with that poor cat." Sam, the eldest of their trio at the age of twelve, scolded the smallest of the three. "And Clover, I know you know better than to encourage this" She then turned the scolding on the slightly more responsible one. Sam had emerald eyes that shone brightly with intelligence and maturity far beyond her years. Her hair was fiery red and was long enough to spill down her back and reach her legs.

"Sorry Sam." Clover said apologetically knowing that she did in fact know that they were told not only to leave stray animals alone, but also they weren't supposed to be outside after dark, especially without adult supervision.

Sam sighed before letting the doors down gently and smoothing out Alex's shirt while Clover fixed her own.

"You guys need to learn to be more careful. This isn't exactly the safest place, especially for kids." She told them.

"All right Sammy" Alex smiled at her and Sam couldn't help but smile back. The little girl was just so full of energy and enthusiasm, it was hard not to smile around her.

The three girls had met by chance, or as some people might call it: fate. They had all lost their parents one way or another and were sent to the orphanage. Alex's parents died in a plane crash while Alex had been at a babysitters. Clover's had died in a mysterious fire that had burned her house to the ground, and Sam's mom had died a three years before the others due to an illness that could not be prevented. Her dad was currently unknown and unwanted. Clover and Alex hadn't asked her about her father because they didn't want to upset her.

After Sam's mother died, Sam was sent to an orphanage where she was abused and bullied when she was four. After a week of dealing with that, the barely toddler had decided to go it alone and ran away. She had been able to survive by some miracle on the streets by begging for food and running from authorities whenever they came by. Clover had been abandoned after she had barely turned five by these people who had "adopted" her. Alex had found Clover by chance around the same time when the raven-haired child had ran away from her babysitter's house. The two had no clue as to how to survive out on their own, and were attacked by child molesters when Sam came seemingly out of nowhere to their rescue.

She had seen their predicament, and got to work right away out-smarting the molesters and saving the two children she'd encountered. The three grew very close, and Sam being the eldest felt that she was responsible for the younger two. After a couple years, the girls considered themselves sisters, figuring that blood relation meant nothing. It wasn't until three years after their chance meeting that they were taken into an orphanage.

"Okay, come on. We've got to get back before we're noticed to be missing." The red-headed child said as she led the other two down the street to the orphanage.

The orphanage was a small rundown building seemingly squeezed between two larger ones. It had two stories and was a mustard yellow color with white trimming. There were cement steps that led up to the door with metal railing, but no yard or sidewalk in front of it. The three girls made their way up the steps when Sam motioned to them to be quiet. After getting a nod from each girl, She opened the door carefully and quietly hoping to not capture anyone's attention. They made it as far as the kitchen when they were caught.

"And just _where_ were you three?" a voice spoke up from behind them with a snobby British accent. Myrna Beesbottom was the head of the orphanage. She stood at 6 foot 2 with curly brown hair and olive green eyes. She was definitely plump and was an old wench. She hated kids as far as everyone there could tell and she had no problem making their lives miserable. She only had yet to lay a finger on any of the girls which was the only reason that Sam hadn't gotten them out of there yet, though she was close to doing just that.

"Hi Ms. Beesbottom, We were just, uh..." Clover tried to think of an excuse but couldn't come up with one. All three of them knew that leaving the orphanage without permission was to be punished harshly so none of them wanted to tell her the truth.

"Just what?" The old bulky woman spat in the blond child's face. "You girls couldn't possibly have gone out there" She said with a sickening sweet voice. "'Cause you know what happens to brats who disobey the rules." Her sickly sweet voice went sour ending with a growl and the younger two flinched at the harsh tone.

"They didn't." Sam spoke up, stepping in front of the other two. "I did. I thought I saw someone I knew, so I went to get a closer look, but they were already gone. When I came back, the door was locked so I had these two let me in." Sam said lying through her teeth.

"Oh, is that so? What, did you think you saw your daddy Samantha?" The woman snarled and Sam flinched internally, but remained stoic not wanting to show any reaction. "Well, I guess since you seem to be seeing things, maybe some fresh air will clear your head. Starting tomorrow, you are to go out back and clean the yard. Once you've finished that, you can spend the next two weeks on kitchen duty."

"But-"

"No but's Samantha. Now all of you are to go straight to bed without any supper."

"But-" Sam tried again.

"I SAID NO BUTS!" The old woman screamed and the three girls scurried out of the kitchen and up the stairs where the bedrooms were. At one end of the hall was a room with a sofa and television where all the other orphans were undoubtedly at at that moment. There were two bathrooms towards the middle, one for boys, one for girls, and finally the bedrooms on the other end. The guys and girls were again separated, only across the hall from each other. The girls went into the girls dorm room where they spotted Britney, a caretaker tending to a small child. She was placing a band-aid on the little girl's elbow before telling something softly to the girl. The little one smiled widely before nodding and running off to join the other kids.

Britney was the kids' favorite adult by far. She was in her twenties with unique purple eyes and long, sleek black hair that was in the same proportion to Sam's except Sam's was a tad wavy. She, in contrast to Beesbottom, loved kids and was really good with them. She could cheer just about anyone up just with some gentle words and a smile.

"Hey girls, what are you three doing in here?" She asked them as Alex ran over to hug her. Clover did the same only she walked trying to act more mature. Sam sat back and watched the other two. She didn't have a problem with Britney, nor a problem hugging the girl, she just thought she should let the younger two have her affection. She was twelve years old; she believed she could go without for the time being.

"Ms. Big-bottom told us to." Alex huffed using the nick-name that all the kids used behind the headmaster's back.

"Oh? And what did you do this time?" Britney asked them.

"Nothing! She just hates us and looks for any excuse to torment us!" Clover accused the old-fashioned woman crossing her arms over her chest for the second time that night, and Britney had to hold back a giggle.

"Actually it was my fault, I went outside after dark." Sam told her lying again, but unlike Myrna, Britney knew the trio much better than that. She knew that it was impossible for Sam to not be covering for the younger two, and more than likely took on their punishment as well. She sighed mentally admiring the girl's sacrifice, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for the tween. She knew her background story of living on the streets and growing up before she was ready. She had never once seen the red-head cry and knew that the girl refused to relent her responsibilities to anyone, but the didn't stop the violet-eyed girl from helping her out whenever she could.

"Uh huh, and these two aren't covered in dirt and leaves." She said motioning to the two girls who smiled rather sheepishly.

"Uh..." Sam said smartly trying to think up another excuse, but she wasn't quick enough.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll handle it." She assured the girl who looked a little hesitant.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"I'm sure" She cut her off. "Now why don't you guys wash up and get ready for bed and I'll go talk to Myrna before bringing up your guys' dinners." Alex and Clover cheered, singing the young woman's praises while Sam just smiled gratefully and thanked her.


End file.
